X-15
The X-15 is an experimental hypersonic rocket-powered aircraft built by the United States Air Force and NASA. Fictional History Early History During 2003, it was announced that two X-15s would be among the many planes shown off at the Aerostadia Airfield in Italy later in the year. Shane Schofield, Elizabeth Gant, Mother and Ralph Newman hoped to be able to see them when they visited Italy for their holiday. Scarecrow When he learned that Jonathon Killian had a final Chameleon missile in a launch silo in Yemen and set to hit Mecca, Schofield realised that he would have to hurry to reach the silo in time to disarm the launch. When Rufus pointed out that they couldn't possibly make it in time using the Black Raven, Schofield said he was aware, and contacted Scott Moseley to arrange for the two X-15s in Italy to be prepped for flight so they could make the journey. Both of the X-15s were attached to the undersides of a B-52 bomber's wings, however one of the plane's pilots had been injured in a training accident, so Schofield volunteered Rufus to pilot his X-15. With Knight in the other X-15, the two hypersonic planes were carried up to release altitude by the B-52 before being launched, and began speeding off towards Yemen. With an aerial armada of African fighters in their way, a squadron of American jet fighters were dispatched to keep the enemy planes occupied while the X-15s sped by, however Knight's pilot was hit by a stray tracer bullet, and Knight fell behind as he struggled to take the pilot's place. Meanwhile, Schofield and Rufus' X-15 was pursued by an AMRAAM missile, which they wouldn't be able to shake. To make matters worse, Killian had launched the Chameleon missile early in response to their approach, and in desperation, Schofield suggested to Rufus that they pursue the Chameleon in flight so that he might have a chance to disarm it. Even as Rufus and Schofield's X-15 kept pace with the Chameleon missile, the AMRAAM behind them drew closer and threatened to destroy them before they could finish disarming it. Luckily, Knight's X-15 caught up and flew into the path of the AMRAAM (the bounty hunter ejected at the last moment), affording Schofield the final few seconds he needed to successfully disarm the Chameleon. The Chameleon's destruction, however, sent the X-15 off-balance, and it took Rufus everything he had to be able to avoid crashing into a populated area of Mecca, so he and Schofield ejected at the last second before the X-15 crashed into the ground. With the two X-15s destroyed, the Aerostadia was forced to cancel their display, to the great disappointment of the public. Attributes Rocket-powered Flight While most aircraft are jet-powered, the X-15 is rocket-powered, igniting solid hydrogen fuel. In addition to its sleek build, this enables the X-15 to fly at speeds of up to mach 6. Trivia *While the X-15s in Scarecrow have room for two in the cockpit, the real-life X-15 only had one seat. *The X-15's maximum speed is 4,520 mph (7,274 km/h) Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Scarecrow